


Hurt and Broken

by TheFlyingAngels



Category: Bat Family - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, POV Damian Wayne, Sad, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAngels/pseuds/TheFlyingAngels
Summary: Damian lost everything...He is empty...Everyone he loved turned their backs on him.He can't live anymore.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Hurt and Broke I

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SELF-HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND NEAR DEATH.

Flashback

"KILL HER YOU DISGUSTING BRAT ! KILL HER !" Talia yelled at her son.

"B-BUT I CAN'T, SHE SAVED ME! PLEASE MOTHER!" He pleaded her. She didn't answer, but instead gave him a slap that made him fall to the ground.  
"It's ok Damian, I have never deserved to live anyway, kill me, and I will forgive you I promise," Akita said tears flowing from her blinded eyes.   
"No, it's not ok NOOO!" Damian told her looking at his mother.   
Talia held a gun and pointed it to Damian's head. "Kill her, or I kill you" she said her voice full of disgust and coldness. Damian was shocked, my own mother would kill me? Her son ? Damian thought. He then took his blade and looked at Akita for the last time. Closing his eyes, he stabbed her. By opening his eyes all he saw was blood and his blade stabbing her pure heart her eyes were shut and she was dead... "Take him to the torture room, and 48 hours of torture, without sleep, water, or food. Understood." Talia commanded not even bothered to look at her son. "Yes, lady Talia" one of the assassins said and took Damian, who, didn't bother to resist.

After 2 days of torture, Damian, who was only 5, was covered with scars, bruises, cuts and blood, and he had broken arms and legs. But it wasn't the first time nor the last one.

End of flashback

Damian POV

I remember that day; I remember Akita. I was climbing a mountain at age 5, and in the process, I broke my leg. I was going to get stuck there on the mountain forever. But Akita, a 14-year-old girl, found me and she saved me by healing my leg. She was blinded. But beautiful. She lived on the mountain with her grandmother. Who was also very nice?

I came to visit her every time I go climbing. But one day mother found out. And made me kill her. Because she always says 'love is a curse, a weakness. You should never love, nor care.'

I remember her every time I feel... alone.

She said she didn't deserve to live!! But no! I was the one who didn't deserve to live! 

She may have forgiven me, but will I ever forgive myself ?  
Maybe I should die. I mean I have been feeling my worst lately. I have done nothing this week except failure.

And failure means death.

Flashback '4 days ago' at the Batcave

Damian P.O.V

Today, I and father went on patrol but things got wrong. I disobeyed father and right now I am getting ready to be yelled at.

"DAMIAN. I told you to hide ! Couldn't you just hide?! Instead of nearly killing both of us because of you idiotic actions!" Father yelled at me. I got out of my hiding area and disobeyed father because while he was fighting, a man pointed a gun at him so I got out and saved his life! But of course he didn't realize that! So I decided to explain

" father I-" he cuts me off " I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY, YOU ARE REALLY GETTING TO MY NERVES SO GET OUT!" He said. But I didn't obey, I wanted him to know that the only reason I did what I did was to save him! "Please listen f-father-" 

"SHUT UP DEMON, I NEVER WANTED YOU NOR NEEDED YOU! GO!" He said, no he yelled.  
I decided to give up, because his words were already breaking me.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Yes this happened, but this isn't the only reason I want to die there is more ...

Flashback '3 days ago'

After yesterday's argument with father, I couldn't sleep, I cried and cried till the morning. No one heard me anyway.   
I was drawing when I heard- "DEMON SPAWN WHERE ARE MY GUNS!!!!!" Todd yelled at me as he slammed the door open 

"Todd I do not have your guns nor do I know where they are," I said calmly.   
"YOU BETTER STOP LYING BURDEN I KNOW THAT YOU TOOK THEM!!!" He said while taking a look at my room. Am I burden to him ? That's all I really was thinking about. 

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!" He said getting me out of my thoughts. "I don't hav-" I couldn't even continue because Drake's yelling cut me off "SATAN SPAWN WHERE ARE YOU!" He said as he entered the room. Cool now both of them are here! How happy I am! (Note the sarcasm) 

"What do you want now ?" I asked while Todd searched in my closet. 

"STOP PRETENDING DEMON BRAT! IK THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE MY COFFEE MUG!" He said, it looks like he was angry. 

"I did break it but it was an accident besides u have 15 other mug and I was going to tell y-" I responded before he cuts me off 

I KNEW IT WAS YOU" he said as he did something I didn't expect him to do, HE pushed me to the ground really hard. "Good job replacement, he deserves this" Todd said as they both got out of the room and slammed the door close. Leaving me crying on the ground. No, not because I got hurt. Not physically at least...

END OF FLASHBACK

This also happened. Their words are still in my head.

Burden  
Demon spawn  
Demon  
Satan spawn   
Demon brat

This is not the worst that happened something else happened. And this was my breaking point.

(A/n to make things obvious, Bruce and Damian never talked since the argument. They didn't even see each other since then. Damian was the one avoiding Bruce, same for Jason and Tim)

FLASHBACK '2 days ago'

I was walking in the hallways. When I found a room, it was a room I have never entered nor seen before, Even though I was in this manor for at least a year and a half now.

When I entered the room, there were framed pictures everywhere.

I took a better look at those pictures. Most of them were father's childhood. 

The others were Dick and father, Jason and father, Tim and father, there was three or four with Cassandra and father. There were even some pictures with Stephanie and Barbara. But none with me...

As I was busy staring at the pictures, one by one, I didn't realize that Grayson was standing in the doorway "Hey little d, whatcha doi'n" he said 

"nothing, just staring" I said, not even bothering to look at him. 

"Damian are you okay, you have been distant lately." He said 

"I am fine !" I yelled. 

"no you are not!" He said, was he angry? 

"I AM FINE !!"   
"NOO YOU ARE NOT!"

"I SAID I. AM. FUCKIN. FINE.!" I screamed,

but in the process I made one picture fall while I was moving my hands, and the glass shattered all over the room.

"y-you br-broke my pi-picture" he said looking at the picture. 

It was him and...

His parents. 

and I broke it... 

"I didn't m-ea-" I tried to explain, but he cuts me off,

"YOU SPOILED BRAT! THIS WAS THE ONLY PICTURE I HAD OF THEM! AND YOU BROKE IT!! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" He said everything in a harsh voice... It reminded me of my mother. I ran to my room without looking at him. And I started crying and sobbing.

End of flashback

The only person who accepted me and showed me love, betrayed me. I am useless in this world. I wish I was never born... their words are still in my head.

Burden  
Demon spawn  
Demon  
Demon brat  
Spoiled brat  
Murderer  
Killer  
Monster  
I wish you were never born  
Disgusting brat  
Unwanted

If only they knew everything I have gone through with my moth- no, she is not my mother. She is Talia, the abusive, murderer and killer, who, was supposed to be the one protecting, and loving me. Instead, she destroyed me...

I look around my room... there is nothing, nothing to remember... maybe my time in life has ended? Maybe I should die and maybe then my so-called family will live in peace.   
Tears started flowing from my eyes, I went to my bathroom, and looked at the mirror.

"Who am I ?  
Damian al Ghul? Son of Talia al Ghul and grandson of Ra's al Ghul, the world's best assassins?  
Or am I  
Damian Wayne? Son of the billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, Gotham's richest bachelor?  
Or maybe I am  
Robin? Son of the dark knight, Batman, Gotham's greatest hero, and world's best detective?

NO! I am none of them! I am Damian, just Damian...  
The weak Damian  
The broken Damian  
The killer Damian  
The monster Damian" 

I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! 

I punched the mirror, making the glass shatter everywhere in the bathroom.

I, then, took one of the glass's broken pieces. I got out of the bathroom taking the broken piece with me. I sat down on the bed and looked at the broken piece.

"Maybe it's the end" I murmured to myself, looking at the broken piece  
I looked at the picture next to me, for the last time, it was my favorite thing, a picture I drew of my family when I first met them. 

and finally I decided to write letters for each of them before... well, killing myself.

I took the broken piece, 

Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to die? After all, I was made to become a weapon, for my mother as a 'killing machine' and for my father as 'a sidekick', I don't deserve to live, I killed people, like Akita, burned villages and tortured innocent citizens. BUT I HAD NO CHOICE! Right? RIGHT?! please tell me...save me.  
I took the broken piece, and I started,   
Cutting  
Cutting  
More...  
And  
More...

Both my arms were covered now with blood, and now it's time...  
I took the blade and made it touch my chest; I was ready to stab myself.

Bruce's P.O.V

I was heading down the hallways to Damian's room, the fight we had 4 days ago was terrible, I must apologize, because when I watched the recording of us fighting those criminals, ( so there is a camera in their masks! That's how Bruce saw the recording) I realized that Damian saved my life! And instead of thanking him, I yelled at him.

I was going to knock on the door but then I heard Damian crying and sobbing. What I heard was already enough for me to slam the door open... and what I saw was a nightmare!

Damian, my son, was on the ground, tears going down his face, his arms covered with blood. And he was holding a broken glass peace, a really sharp one, and... he was going to stab himself!  
"STOP!" I yelled, as he looked at me wide eyed. Then the broken piece, fell from his hand and he fell unconscious. I lifted him bridal style and called Alfred. I Can't lose him...

Damian's P.O.V

I was ready to stab myself until... the door slammed open and "STOP!" father yelled, I looked at him, maybe for the last time before everything turned black...


	2. Broken II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they fix everything? Or not...

Dick's P.O.V

I heard Bruce yelling for Alfred; he seemed worried, so I decided to check out what's happening. I went to Damian's room to see...

A NIGHTMARE! 

Dami... Damian my baby brother was covered in blood! And Bruce was checking his pulse "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I yelled making both Jason and Tim come running to the room. "WHAT IS THIS ! " Tim yelled wide eyed, "WTF WH-W-WHAT HAP-H-HAPPENED HERE!" Jason said looking at our baby brother covered in blood and cuts! It was the worst thing ever!

"I came to his room to talk, and when I entered, he was committing SUICIDE! He was going to kill himself, but... he fell unconscious of blood loss" Bruce explained tears covering his eyes. My little brother tried to k-kill himself? Why! WHY!??? Everyone was speechless... IT IS OUR FAULT... MY FAULT.

Tim's P.O.V

Dami's body was a pool of blood and cuts! It was HORRIFYING! 

I may not seem to care, BUT I SWEAR I LOVE HIM, AFTER ALL HE IS OUR BABY BROTHER! DAMIAN Wasn't EVEN BREATHING! He can't be dead, can he? NO! Alfred came rushing as Bruce started explaining "I came to his room to talk, and when I entered, he was committing SUICIDE! He was going to kill himself, but he fell unconscious of blood loss" 

DAMIAN TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF! oh Dami I am so sorry... 

both Bruce and Alfred went to the med bay I and the others stayed in the room "hey look are these letters?" I said taking one that had my name on it "guys I think these are ours! Read them" I said as they both started reading, 

Drake,

Firstly, I really respect you, and I care about you. Maybe I am bad at showing it, but I really love you. I wanted you to know that I am sorry for making you feel replaced. I really didn't mean it, I only wanted to be on father's side, and become robin! I meant no harm. I may be the blood son, but you are the son father needed and wanted. I am the opposite. Mother nor father need me nor want me, no one does to be honest. I ended my pain, by killing it.

Damian.

I started crying.

Jason's P.O.V

Todd,

You always reminded me of myself, and that made me curious of knowing more about you, well maybe I have never asked, but sometimes I started fights with you only to see how you will react. I know that's stupid and I am sorry for everything; you were always right when you called me demon or monster, because this is exactly what I Am. I really care about you, even though I never show it to you. I love you. Even though you never did. I don't deserve a family like you.

Damian

I was speechless.

Dick's P.O.V

Grayson,

With you it's really hard to explain, I have never wanted to disappoint you nor did I want to hurt you. If I did, then I am really sorry. Thank you for everything,  
If it wasn't for you, I would have done this a long time ago. You showed me how to care, how to love and how to live. But sadly you were too late, I was already broken, Talia destroyed me before giving me to father. Now... I want you to know that I love you and I can't describe how thankful I am to you.   
P.S. : open my closet, I have so something for you

I love you

Damian

I can't believe this! Damian, I broke him; I said that I wish he was never born! I made him kill himself!. As I was crying, I went to his closet and... my parents's picture; he fixed it.

After drying my tears I, Jason and Tim went downstairs to the med bay, were surprisingly there was Steph, Cass and Babs. They were all discussing something. Bruce was... well in the med bay staring at Damian who was on the bed, he was pale and he had cuts everywhere.He looked so small... so broken.

Stephanie's P.O.V

Tim texted me and told me to come, he said it was an emergency; I told the other girls, and we all came here to see... 

Damian severely injured, I was ready to get the crap out of WHOEVER did this. Well, until Al explained THAT DAMIAN TRIED COMMITTING SUICIDE! We started discussing the cause of Damian's actions, until Dick came, his eyes red and watery, followed by Jay and Tim. 

Alfred's P.O.V

I am very disappointed in master Bruce and the boys; they made master Damian feel unwanted and hated. 

I was thinking when master Dick came and gave me a letter and left before saying anything. I started reading.

Pennyworth,

I thank you for everything you have done. Please take care of the family, you were like a grandfather to me. 

Damian.

oh my dear boy...

Bruce's P.O.V

WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I killed my own son! My baby...

I wish I could just tell him how proud I am...

I wish I could tell him how much I love him...

He has to wake up...

"Damian please wake up. Damian... I am sorry." I whispered to him, 

A few minutes later, Dick entered the room and handed me a letter. He left, and I started reading.

Father,

I love you, and I am ready to sacrifice everything I have for you. You took me in and made me part of the family, and I am grateful for this, but a few days ago I realized I had no place in this world. You, nor mother need me nor want me. I don't deserve to live.

Goodbye.

Damian.

This broke my heart, Damian thought I didn't want him? I looked at his small form;

And...

He was WAKING UP! 

Damian opened his eyes and looked around the room.

Author's POV

As Damian was woke up, everyone entered the room. 

Everything was silent, no one dared to break the awkward silence. 

Until.. 

"Why am I alive ?" Damian said looking at his father's eyes.

"Damian, what do you mean?" Bruce asked looking at his son. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! YOU AND MOTHER MADE ME HATE MY LIFE! IF YOU DON'T ACCEPT ME AS WHO I AM THEN I DON'T WANT YOU NOR NEED YOU" Damian yelled at everyone in the room, tears now covering his face. 

Everyone was speechless, so he continued:

"I DON'T WANT TO LIVE! I HAVE KILLED AND DESTROYED. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" He was a mess of emotions.

Everyone was wide eyed,

"Damian," His father spoke then paused, searching for the right words. "Damian we are sorry, I wish I would have been nicer to you in the past, but... I didn't see how broken you were. And I am so sorry!" Bruce said

"and does it take death, for you to love me...TO NOTICE ME!" Damian yelled this time looking at his older brothers. 

"Dami, give us another chance, please," Dick begged him.

"but, you are better without me! Why do you care anyway?" Damian yelled, his voice breaking. 

"Demo-... Damian, we are not better without you, we want you! We need you!" Jason corrected 

Tim continued "Dami, we care because you are our baby brother. Without you we are not complete" 

"you are not just part of the family, you are part of us," Barbara said. 

"Part of our heart" Cass murmured, but everyone heard her. 

"And we love you!" Stephanie finished.

Damian had a very tiny smile on his face. "So... you didn't mean it when you said that you wished I was never born?" Damian asked, voice small.

"Of course not baby, we were just angry..." Dick explained.

"I am sorry sweetheart" Bruce whispered caressing the smaller's cheek.

"I am sorry too, dad." Damian said hugging his father "I love you" Damian murmured, only Bruce Heard. His father wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back, and kissing his temple.

When they didn't break apart, the others joined the hug,

They were just happy that their little brother was smiling and alive.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> (Original work is on my Wattpad account)  
> leave kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction! leave your thoughts and kudos!


End file.
